1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus or device which can be used to simulate fishing. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention includes one or more artificial fish which are temporarily retained on a support and which are removed from the support using an operation which is similar to the action of fishing by casting a plug.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous games or devices wherein “fish” are involved as game pieces or tokens. However, the prior art does not disclose a fishing device or apparatus of the type disclosed herein.